Vacaciones ajetradas
by Eiko Hiwatari
Summary: este fic es una continuacion de el regreso de los majestic. el grupo se ha ido de vacaciones pero una serie de sucesos les haran pasar unas vacaciones muy ajetreadas. CApp 2 y 3el cap 3 es una escena lemmon de KaiRei
1. Chapter 1

La batalla era intensa, más con una sola orden de su dueño, Dragoon provocó un tornado que hizo tambalear todo el estadio. Cuando todo cesó el blade de su rival reposaba, ya quieto, sobre el frío suelo del gran recinto de la BBA.

Una vez más los Bladebreakers habían ganado el campeonato nacional de beyblade.

Tyson gritaba de júbilo y celebraba su victoria con sus compañeros de equipo; bueno, al menos con tres de ellos, pues Kai seguía con su pose de brazos cruzados.

Una vez recogido el premio el Sr. Dickenson loa mandó llamar a su despacho:

-Bueno chicos,-comenzó-como era de esperar habéis ganado una vez más. Aunque yo no dude ni un instante en que vosotros seríais los campeones-decía mientras sonreía.

-Vaya al grano Sr. Dickenson-interrumpió Tyson

-Tyson no le hables así al Sr. Dickenson- dijo un enfadado Kenny

-déjale Kenny me gusta la espontaneidad de Tyson-añadió el anciano sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.-Lo único que quería deciros es que os habéis ganado unas vacaciones

-¿Vacaciones?-preguntaron los cinco chicos a la vez.

El anciano asintió con una gran sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

-Os he conseguido unos billetes para ir a una isla al sur del país-dijo mientras mostraba los pasajes de avión a los jóvenes-Ah! Y no acepto un no por respuesta-añadió mientras dirigía su vista hacia Kai, quien hizo una mueca de asco al ver que no tenía otra opción que acceder.

El viaje era tranquilo, solo de vez en cuando alguna turbulencia provocaba un suave movimiento del avión. Aunque eso no impidió que Tyson y Max se divirtiesen en sus asientos hablando de beyblade y de todo lo relacionado con ello; mientras que en el asiento de atrás Rei y Kai permanecían en silencio. Kai estaba con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, tenía una expresión tranquila por lo que Rei dedujo que su compañero y capitán estaba dormido, y en el fino rostro del neko se formó una hermosa sonrisa, lo que provocó que se le viese el colmillo, signo que le hacía parecer un gatito.

Cuando aterrizaron, recogieron su equipaje y marcharon directamente al hotel que el Sr. Dickenson les había indicado. Por el camino disfrutaron del paisaje; palmeras y árboles tropicales, largas playas de arena blanca y un mar turquesa que brillaba gracias a la luz del sol.

Al llegar al hotel entraron a la recepción que estaba iluminada por una gran lámpara. Como Tyson y Max estaban "explorando" todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, Kai y Rei fueron los encargados de recoger las llaves de las habitaciones.

-Son dos habitaciones de matrimonio-indicó la recepcionista mientras entregaba las llaves a los dos jóvenes.

Cuando los guapos chicos recibieron las llaves se acercaron al japonés y al americano que estaban mirando una revista de beyblade en la que los cuatro jóvenes salían en la portada.

-Chicos!-llamó Rei- Ya tenemos las llaves de las habitaciones.

-Ya?-preguntaron a dúo los dos activos chicos-Cuando las habéis cogido?

-Las cogimos mientras vosotros dos estabais mirando una revista como niños pequeños-intervino por primera vez Kai.

-Tú siempre tan amable, mister simpatía-contestó de forma burlesca el nipón.

-Te recuerdo Kinomiya que sales con mi hermana pequeña y no estas en condiciones de insultarme-terminó de decir el ruso-japonés esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

Ante la respuesta cortante del que se supone que era su "cuñado" Tyson solo pudo tragar saliva; pues lo último que quería era romper con la chica que más quería en el mundo y cuyo amor tanto le había costado conseguir, ya que muchos iban detrás de la joven de los Hiwatari. Por otro lado Max entendía a la perfección a su mejor amigo, pues salí ni más ni menos que con la prima de Kai, por eso sabía como era Kai con sus dos niñas; de este modo todos estaban emparentados de alguna forma. Sí, todos, incluso Rei, pues el atractivo chino y fuente de amor para una multitud de admiradoras y admiradores que babeaban por el tigre, era en secreto el amante y pareja del capitán de los Bladebreakers; Kai Hiwatari.

-Bueno…como vamos a repartirnos las habitaciones?-intervino Rei para cambiar de tema, ya que el ambiente se estaba empezando a poner un poco tenso.

-Yo no quiero compartir cuarto con Kinomiya-dijo Kai mientras se dirigía a los ascensores.

Rei sabía que quería decir eso, su pareja había dejado claro que con quien quería compartir habitación era con él.

-Ve tú con él Rei, eres el mejor que lo entiende, yo dormiré con Tyson-dijo Max mientras cogía una de las llaves, después todos juntos se dirigieron al igual que Kai, a los ascensores.

Max sospechaba que su capitán y su compañero chino tenían algo más que amistad, pero en vez de extrañarse se alegró por ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la cuarta planta fueron en dirección a sus habitaciones. La de Tyson y Max era la 416 ya al lado la de Kai y Rei la 417. Los hiperactivos chicos quedaron maravillados con la habitación, pues la ventana tenía una perfecta vista de la playa, la cama era amplia vestida con finas sábanas y el baño estaba perfumado.

En la otra habitación pasó algo distinto. Mientras Rei sí disfrutaba del cuarto, Kai cerró sigilosamente la puerta con llave; se acercó al indefenso chino, quien al sentir el cálido abrazo de su ruso se estremeció.

-Me asustaste-dijo en bajo el gatito.

-Que bien hueles-dijo el otro ignorando el comentario hecho por su pareja mientras tocaba el sedoso pelo azabache del tigre.

-Kai…no creo que este sea el momento-decía casi en susurro. En cambio Kai hizo caso omiso de nuevo y empezó a darle suaves besos en el cuello y en la oreja del chino-Kai…ahora no…-decía entrecortadamente debido a los suspiros.

-No mientas neko, tu cuerpo y tus suspiros me dicen lo contrario, y por esa mentira vas a ser castigado…-fue la única contestación del ruso mientras seguía con su tarea y sus manos empezaban a desabrochar la camisa del moreno, quien se dejaba hacer.

Cuando Kai empezó a dirigir a Rei hacia la cama…Tyson y Max llamaron a la puerta diciendo de ir a la playa. Kai maldiciendo por lo bajo provocó que en un descuido Rei se librase de su agarre para abrir la puerta. Los cuatro chicos salieron y cuando Kai pasó por el lado de Rei le susurro:

-Esta noche continuamos por donde lo hemos dejado-dijo de tal manera que solo el neko se enterase.

Ya en la playa y con los bañadores puestos cada uno empezó a disfrutar de las vacaciones a su manera; Kai se sentó a la sombra a leer un libro, Rei disfrutaba del sol tendido en la arena y Tyson y Max ya estaban bañándose en el mar.

-Sabes lo que falta Maxie para que esto fuese perfecto…-comenzó Tyson-falta que estuviesen aquí Eiko y Ayumi…

-Tienes razón, la echo de menos…-dijo Max con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a la ojiverde.

-Sino se hubiesen tenido que ir a ese torneo…

Justo en ese momento una persona se abalanzó sobre el chico provocando que se hundiese un poco.

Cuando Tyson se recuperó del ataque y se disponía a reprocharle a quien quiera que le hubiese atacado se le iluminó la cara al ver quien era el culpable.

-Hola Tyson!-dijo alegremente Eiko mientras abrazaba a su novio, Tyson no se pudo contener y respondió al abrazo con fuerza.

Max en cambio se acercó a Ayumi, que estaba detrás de su prima y le dio un tierno beso.

Después de la bienvenida, Eiko Y Ayumi salieron del agua, acompañadas de sus respectivos, para saludar a Kai y Rei.

-Pero… ¿no se supone que estabais en un torneo?-pregunto Kai, no es que no se alegrase de ver a las niñas de sus ojos pero si estaban allí eso supondría que iba a tener poco tiempo para estar a solas con su neko pues su querida hermanita era muy cotilla.

-Lo estábamos-comenzaron a la vez las chicas como si se leyesen la mente-y ganamos, por eso el Sr. Dickenson nos regaló unas vacaciones a las tres.

-Si os dio unas vacaciones a las tres, ¿dónde se supone que está Eiri?-preguntó un audaz Rei al darse cuenta de la ausencia de la castaña.

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron antes de decir:

-Eiri…ella tenía otro destino…

Sentada al lado de una ventana de aquella biblioteca se encontraba una chica castaña, sobre su regazo reposaba un libro. Ya no recordaba sobre que trataba, pues su mente hacia rato que volaba lejos, aunque no lo dijese en su cara se veía que pensaba en sus amigas que estaban en Japón.

-¿Las echas de menos?-dijo una voz varonil sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

Aunque llevaban poco tiempo de pareja Jhonny conocía la forma de ser de Eiri, de ahí que supiera cuando preocupaba a la joven.

-un poco, sin ellas está too demasiado tranquilo-contestó Eiri mientras recordaba que estar con Eiko y Ayumi significaba que se avecinaba un huracán.

Jhonny se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo con suavidad. Sabía que aquellas dos jóvenes eran muy importantes para ella, eran casi como de su propia familia, como si fuesen hermanas. Finalmente y tras mucho pensarlo se dirigió a la joven.

-Si quieres podemos ir a donde están ellas

Eiri alzó la vista abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

-Harías… ¿harías eso por mí?

-Todo eso y mucho más si así eres feliz

Al oír estas palabras de la boca del presuntuoso escocés, Eiri acortó la distancia que los separaba, fusionando el agradecimiento con el amor que sentía por el egocéntrico europeo.

Ya empezaba a hacer frío, así que el grupo se fue al hotel a cambiarse de ropa.

En la recepción les comentaron que fueran al festival que se celebraba todos años en la isla. Como no tenían nada mejor que hacer les pareció buena idea pasarse un rato, además el hotel ofrecía yukatas.

En la habitación de las chicas, éstas se daban los últimos retoques cuando el sonido del móvil indicando que había recibido un mensaje las sorprendió. Fue Ayumi quien leyó el mensaje pues era la más próxima al aparato.

-Es Eiri-anunció

-¿Y que se cuenta?

-Dice que viene hacía aquí, que mañana llega-contestó la ojiverde mientras observaba el móvil-pero eso no es todo, dice que viene acompañada de Jhonny.

Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje salieron de la habitación, por el pasillo encontraron a una multitud vestidos al igual que ellas en yukatas, así que las dos chicas dedujeron que también iban al festival.

En la recepción las esperaban los cuatro jóvenes vestidos, al igual que prácticamente todo el mundo, en yukatas.

Les comentaron lo del mensaje que habían recibido de Eiri a lo que los chicos se alegraron, incluso Kai pues en el fondo esa chica le caía muchísimo mejor que algunos de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron al recinto se asombraron; estaba todo iluminado con farolillos, había una gran variedad de puestos. Empezaron a andar, de vez en cuando hacían alguna paradita en algún puesto de comida o de algún juego entretenido.

Mientras paseaban, Rei tuvo la sensación de que alguien los observaba, al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas pero cuando llegaron a una pequeña plaza plagada de beystadios, y Tytson, Max, Ayumi y Eiko echaban unas batallas, volvió a tener la misma sensación.

Kai notó al joven chino muy tenso, y eso no era propio de él, sabía que esa actitud no era normal en el muchacho, así que para sacarse las dudas alejó al ojidorado un poco del resto del grupo, cosa que no notaron el resto pues estaban distraídos con los beyblades.

-¿Qué ocurre Rei?-preguntó el ruso. Rei notó la preocupación de Kai en sus ojos, sabía que si mentía Kai lo notaría pues se conocían desde hacía muchos años y se conocían a la perfección, su forma de ser, sus manías…

-No es nada…-comenzó a decir para tranquilizar un poco al bicolor-pero es que tengo la sensación de que alguien nos observa.

-¿Qué alguien nos observa?

Rei asintió

-Tengo esta sensación desde que entramos en la feria, pero la he sentido más fuerte cuando hemos llegado aquí.

Kai se preocupó, Rei no solía equivocarse en esas cosas, tenía como un sexto sentido y si a eso le añadimos el fino oído y vista del tigre era casi seguro que alguien los venía siguiendo probablemente desde que entraron a la feria. El ruso no tardó mucho en analizar la situación, no en vano era el capitán del mejor equipo del mundo de beyblade, así que optó por lo que más seguro sería volver al hotel.

Todos se quejaron ante la idea de volver, pero tuvieron que obedecer a Kai.

En el hotel cada cual fue a su aire, Eiko y Ayumi fueron a comer a la cafetería, plan al que se acopló Tyson si dudar aun aviándose empachado en el poco rato que estuvo en el festival, Max optó por ir al salón de juegos (lugar donde seguramente acabarían los otros tres) y Kai y Rei se retiraron a su habitación afirmando que querían descansar, no sin antes dejar claro Kai que no podían salir del hotel.

Al llegar a la habitación Kai se volvió a asegurar que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, una vez comprobaba el ruso observaba a su presa detenidamente, así de espaldas se veía la espalda ancha (aunque no tanto como la suya propia), el pelo negro como la noche lo tenía recogido como de costumbre en su cinta blanca.

Rei al notar que Kai no hablaba se giró, y lo encontró apoyado en la puerta mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kai se acercó le tomó por la cintura y le susurro al oído:

-Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos esta mañana

Rei sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Instintivamente el neko colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del ruso, señal que Kai interpretó para seguir adelante. El ruso comenzó con su sesión de besos en el cuello y la oreja, pues el bicolor sabía la reacción que éstos provocaban en el tigre, y lo consiguió suspiros acompañados con pequeños gemidos cuando Kai mordía levemente dejando pequeñas marcas. Rei se dejaba hacer aunque también besaba y mordía clavando su colmillito (pero evitando hacer daño a Kai). Sin saber como, acabaron en la amplia cama que compartían, Kai encima de Rei.

El bicolor se detuvo para ver la escena que muchas otras veces había visto y que le encantaba, Rei debajo de él, parecía un gatito indefenso; pero eso solo eran apariencias, pues el neko se podía convertir en una autentica fiera, en un tigre.

Kai dio un suave y cálido beso mientras desabrochaba el cinturón que sostenía el yukata dejando ver el bien formado cuerpo que poseía el chino. Sin saber como sus rompas fueron a parar al suelo.

Ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro…Kai depositaba besos dulces, pero excitantes a la vez, por el acanelado pecho de Rei y éste se aferraba a la blanca espalda del ruso clavándole las uñas, lo que a Kai le recordó a un tigre domado.

Rei acariciaba la ancha y fuerte espalda del ruso mientras emitía suaves gemidos que parecían un ronroneo. Kai no se detenía y seguía acariciando a Rei por los sitios que sabía que era más vulnerable esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa cada vez que le arrancaba un gemido. Los gemidos fueron en aumento al igual que las caricias, y la pasión aumentaba en esa habitación. Los jóvenes aprovechaban ese momento de intimidad que seguramente no podrían disfrutar en mucho tiempo debido a los acontecimientos que estaban por ocurrir.

En la sala de entretenimiento estaba Max, Draciel giraba en medio del estadio cuando un blade morado entró también y empezó a chocar bruscamente contra el blade verde. Max reconoció el blade como Bakushin, el blade de Ayumi, se giró y tras él se encontraban la dueña de la peonza acompañada de su prima y de un Tyson que se estaba terminando un bocadillo que seguramente se habría comprado en la visita a la cafetería.

-Hola Maxie-se acercó Ayumi para cogerse del brazo del chico, que respondió encantado.

- Que hay!-saludó Eiko.

- worglar-intentó decir Tyson.

- ¿Podemos unirnos?-dijo Eiko sacando a Gekiryu de su bosillo.

- ¡Claro!

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron por parejas a luchar Max y Tyson contra Ayumi y Eiko. Los dos blades defensivos, Draciel y Bakushsin luchaban por ocupar el medio del estadio mientras que Dragoon y Gekiryu chocaban por echar el otro del estadio.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un blade desconocido hizo acto de presencia en el estadio, fue chocando con todos, hasta que fue sacando uno a uno todos los blades que allí se encontraban. A los cuatro chicos les pilló por sorpresa. Un blader desconocido por los jóvenes recogió su blade que giraba en el centro del beyestadio mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa; no pudieron verle la cara pues iba encapuchado solo sabían que era un hombre por la forma del cuerpo y por la voz en el momento que hablo:

-Este es el poder del los bladers más fuertes del mundo?-habló el intruso en un tono irónico.

-¡¿Quién eres y quien te da derecho a meterte en un combate cuando no has sido invitado?!- gritó exaltado Tyson recogiendo a Dragoon del suelo.

Max, Ayumi y Eiko recogieron sus respectivos blades y volvieron a posar su vista en el intruso, quien todavía tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Además no ha sido justo nos has pillado de improviso-se defendió Ayumi.

-Eso-apoyo Eiko.

-Si tan seguras estáis de poder ganarme en un combate legal intentadlo-dijo retadoramente el chico.

-Dalo por seguro que ganaremos-terminaron de decir las dos chicas a la vez.

Los tres jugadores colocaron sus blades en sus respectivos lanzadores, y cuando se dio la señal las dos chicas no dudaron en arremeter contra el blade del extraño, pese a que su estilo solía ser más defensivo por parte de Ayumi y más estratégico por parte de Eiko (eso es así porque en lo blades en los que me inspiré son de tipo defensivo y de combinación) cambiaron drásticamente al ataque debido a que sus bestias beat y ellas mismas se sentían humilladas y querían recuperar su honor (eso y porque no les gustaba perder). Pero todos los intentos fueron en vano, los continuos ataques por parte del blade morado y celeste eran esquivados o devueltos con el doble de fuerza. A las dos chicas no les quedó más remedio que invocar a sus bestias beat Gekiryu y Bakunshin, el dragón de agua y la tortuga de tierra (jeje si las bestias son como las de Max y Tyson, pero que conste que la primera, es decir, Gekiryu si que es un dragón) hicieron su aparición rodeadas de un haz de luz celeste y morado. Las fuerzas de los blades de las chicas aumentaron sin embargo el extraño lejos de asustarse ante la presencia de las dos bestias lo que hizo fue aumentar más su ya notoria sonrisa, es como si hubiese esperado ese momento todo el rato. Efectivamente en cuestión de segundo una luz salió del blade de aquel chico atrayendo a las dos bestias he introduciéndolas en su propio blade. Las chicas estaban paralizadas no les había dado tiempo a actuar, y sin saber como habían perdido sus bestias beat.

El chico no perdió el tiempo y cuando capturó las bestias de las dos chicas se apresuró a irse no sin antes decir:

-Si queréis recuperarlas apuntaos al torneo que se celebrará en unos días en las isla.

Max y Tyson intentaron seguir al muchacho para exigirle que les devolviesen a Gekiryu y a Bakushin más no lo encontraron. Cuando volvieron a la sala ni las chicas ni sus blades estaban allí. Los dos chicos pensaron que estarían es su habitación muy afectadas por lo sucedido, así que prefirieron no molestarlas y dirigirse ellos también a su habitación.

Las dos chicas estaban ya acostadas en sus camas, y en sus manos reposaba el frío blade debido a la ausencia de su bestia beat y se juraron así mismas que harían lo que fuesen para recuperarlas.

El vuelo X con destino Escocia acaba de efectuar su aterrizaje por la pista 2-dijo una voz femenina en aquel aeropuerto. Todos los pasajeros recogieron su equipaje.

-¿Sabes cual es el hotel donde se hospedan esas locas-pregunto una voz varonil que respondía al nombre de Johnny.

-Sí, Ayumi me envió un mensaje indicándomelo y ya llamé yo para hacerles la reserva.

-Estás en todo- dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro.

-Solo en lo que me interesa-terminó de decir la joven esbozando una sonrisa que pocos tenían el placer de ver, y uno de ellos era el europeo

Estaban a punto de salir a tomar un taxi cuando un encapuchado se cruzó en su camino, llevaba en su mano izquierda llevaba un lanzador y sujeto a él un blade azul marino. Eiri y Johnny iban a seguir andando y pasar de ese sujeto pero el gran volumen del desconocido lo impidió.

-Quítate de en medio- dijo el escocés intentando quitar a esa mole de su camino.

-Eres Eiri Sakuma ¿verdad?-habló por primera vez el desconocido.

-Depende de para quien-se limitó a contestar la chica.

-Vengo a retarte a un combate de beyblade-dijo mientras levantaba su lanzador preparándose para lanzar.

-No gracias ya tengo planes-dijo la chica e intentó seguir andando pero una vez más el chico se lo impidió.

-No te dejaré pasar hasta que aceptes luchar conmigo.

Eiri y Johnny intentaron pasar de aquel desconocido pero el tipo era persistente. Llegó un momento en el que Eiri se cansó y terminó sacando a Billie y aceptando el duelo. Johnny fue a hacer lo mismo pero Eiri se lo impidió. El blade verde con reflejos plateados de la castaña giraba por todo el pequeño estadio (que no se como llegó allí, pero bueno suponemos que lo trajo el desconocido) siguiendo al otro e intentando sacarlo del pequeño habitáculo pero el blade azul era tan pesado como su dueño y todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles. Llegados a un punto no pudo aguantar más he invocó a Billie, un tigre blanco con las rayas plateadas rodeado de una luz verde (petición explícita por parte de mi amiga Eri para que fuese un tigre como Drigger), el tigre rugió con todas sus fuerzas y fue derecho como una saeta contra el blade contrario.

Sin embargo la fuerza del tigre fue inútil, un extraño haz de luz engulló a la fiera en el blade de aquel tipo. Cuando la bestia fue absorbida el blade verde se tambaleaba hasta que finalmente dejó de girar, el otro en cambio giraba como si nada le hubiese golpeado. El chico recogió su blade y huyó, los dos chicos intentaron darle alcance pero el chico había desaparecido, cosa que dejó extrañados a ambos ya que con semejante cuerpo no podía correr tanto.

-Le encontraremos-dijo Johnny en un intento de consolar a la joven.

-No te preocupes, todavía me queda Mike (contenta eri? Ah! El nombre del blade de Eiri es por el grupo Green Day)-intentó sonar despreocupada, mas el puño apretado decía todo lo contrario, recuperaría a su bestia aunque fuese lo último que haría en la vida (además de que no quería que Mike se quedase solito verdad eri xD)

Tomaron un taxi y no hablaron en lo que restaba de trayecto.

Las dos chicas no habían salido de su habitación en toda la mañana pese a que sabían que Eiri no tardaría en llegar. Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en la recepción, Kai y Rei no entendían porque las chicas no habían bajado ni a desayunar (y eso en Eiko si que era raro). El americano y el nipón les contaron todo lo sucedido la noche anterior; todo lo referido con el extraño que robó a Gekiryu y a Bakushin (entendamos que Rei y Kai estaban haciendo otras cosas más interesantes que echar una partida de beyblade) y lo del torneo que había nombrado el desconocido.

-Entonces no queda más remedio que participar-dijo Rei.

-No sabemos como son ni cuantos son, sería muy arriesgado sino sabemos como luchan-añadió Kai.

-Yo sé perfectamente lo que significa perder a tu bestia no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-añadió Rei al recordar cuando perdió a Drigger.

-Además ya estamos acostumbrados a enfrentarnos a desconocidos-concretó Max.

-Entonces decidido, nos apuntaremos al torneo y recuperaremos a Gekiryu y a Bakushin-terminó de decir Tyson.

-No se supone que yo soy el capitán, y el que debe tomar las decisiones-dijo Kai pero Max y Tyson ya pasaban y se disponían a pensar en las técnicas que emplearían mientras marchaban en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento seguidos de Rei que esperó a que Kai se levantase y les acompañase.

Cuando pasaron por la recepción se toparon con la castaña, y nuestros amigos no dudaron en ir a saludar, bueno Kai fue en parte obligado pues eso de los saludos no es lo suyo. Kai no se llevaba mal con la joven, al contrario como eran en algunas cosas parecidos se soportaban, pero a quien Kai no soportaba era al acompañante de la chica, cuya presencia parecía solo haber sido captada por él mismo y por Rei.

-Hola Eiri!!!!-saludaron (¿adivináis quién?) Tyson y Max

Sin embargo Eiri no saludo, solo dio a entender que los había oído. En su cara y en la de Johnny se sobreentendió que algo pasaba, observación que solo fue recogida como de costumbre por el chino y por el ruso.

-¿Te has traído a éste contigo?-preguntó Tyson mirando con caras raras al pobre escocés, aunque éste tampoco es que se quedase atrás pues también devolvía las miradas.

-Éste tiene nombre Kinomiya-le respondió el europeo.

El moreno hizo una mueca burlesca de la cual Johnny paso, ya que según su filosofía no se rebajaría a seguirle el royo al joven que se hacía llamar el campeón mundial.

-¿En qué habitación están Ayumi y Eiko?-dijo secamente Eiri. Los chicos dedujeron por su forma de hablar que algo había pasado y ese algo era muy gordo.

-La 412-contesto tímidamente Maxie.

Sin más la dueña de Billie se giró le dijo a Johnny que cogiese una habitación y que llevase las maletas (pobre Johnny es en esclavo xD), lo que resultó extraño a los cuatro Bladebreakers, pues no era propio del escocés obedecer órdenes.

La castaña subió a la cuarta planta y se dirigió con paso acelerado hasta llegar a la puerta dicha por el americano; llamo una vez y la puerta se abrió, la ojiverde era quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, era una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Eiri al entrar en la habitación y encontrarse a la otra joven encima de la cama mirando su blade, en la otra cama reposaba el blade de Ayumi, quien se volvió a sentar en ella mientras tomaba el blade morado en sus manos.

Ayumi contó lo ocurrido y Eiko de vez en cuanto añadía comentarios al relato de su prima. Eiri se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo y sin dudarlo lo contó a sus amigas su versión de la historia.

En la recepción Johnny consideró apropiado contar lo sucedido con Billie a los cuatro chicos, pues aunque tenía sus rencillas con ellos (en especial con cierto ruso al que no terminaba de tragar) esos chicos eran amigos de Eiri.

-Pues eso es todo lo que pasó-concluyó Johnny

-O sea que a Eiri también le han robado a su bestia beat-analizó Rei

-Entonces más razones hay para entrar en ese torneo-dijo Max

-¿Qué torneo?-preguntó el escocés sin entender

-Uno que se celebrará en un par de días en la isla, por lo visto esos tíos van a participar-explicó Kai

-Es decir que si queremos recuperar a la bestia de Eiri tenemos que ganar a esos desgraciados-dijo Johnny

-Pero no solo la bestia de Eiri…-comenzó el rubio americano

-Sino también a Gekiryu y Bakunshin-terminó el moreno nipón

Justo en ese momento las tres chicas llegaban y se sumaron a sus compañeros. Una vez reunidos decidieron preguntar en la recepción el reciento donde tendría lugar las batallas de beyblade.

La recepcionista les indicó que tenían que ir hacia el centro de la isla, que estaba bien señalizado y no tenía pérdida. La joven recepcionista tenía razón, todo estaba señalizado. Tyson, Max, Rei y Kai no se explicaban como cuando llegaron no se habían fijado de los numerosos letreros publicitarios, si cada 500 metros había un cartel con letras bien grandes diciendo: "¡¡¡NO FALTES AL EVENTO MÁS ESPERADO DE TODO EL AÑO, EL GRAN TORNEO ISLEÑO DE BEYBLADE!!!".

Después de un largo trayecto, y acompañados de numerosos baches llegaron al lugar. Era una gran bóveda.

Nuestros amigos entraron en la sala y se dirigieron a la zona de inscripción; les resultó extraño que estuviese casi vacía generalmente cuando iban a inscribirse en un torneo estaba lleno, pero nunca tenían problemas pues Kenny siempre les hacía madrugar para llegar a tiempo y no tener que sufrir las largas colas, pero el Jefe no estaba con ellos había decidido irse a los Estados Unidos con la madre de Max, Juddy, a aumentar su investigación.

Los ocho chicos se dirigieron al mostrador para que no hubiese complicaciones decidieron a Rei fuese el que hablase pues era el más diplomático.

-Disculpe señorita-dijo para atraer la atención de aquella mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño y gafas alargadas, quien levantó la cabeza de sus papeles solo para decir:

-¿Si?

-A mis amigos y a mi nos gustaría participar en el torneo

La mujer hecho una vista a todos los presentes se podría llegar a decir que los miro con una mueca de asco para al final volver a dirigirse al chino.

-¿Todos?-preguntó mientras ordenaba sus papeles

-No, solo nosotros cinco-dijo mientras señalaba a los cinco chicos; habían decidido de ante mano no contar con las tres chicas pues consideraban que no estaban en condiciones de poder participar debido a su estado de ánimo, aunque al principio les fastidió terminaron por aceptar que era la mejor solución.

-Lo lamento, pero no puede ser-concluyó la mujer

-¡¡Qué!!-gritó Tyson-Usted no sabe con quienes está hablando verdad, somos los…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase pues Kai le pegó en la cabeza y le dijo que se callase. Kai sabía que Rei no se rendiría tan fácilmente y buscaría la solución de una manera menos escandalosa.

-Disculpe pero… ¿por qué dice que no podemos participar?-hablo con una voz tranquila Rei.

-Sencillamente porque no hay plazas-respondió secamente la mujer-Están todas ocupadas-dijo recalcando está última frase.

Rei se empezaba a cansar por sus adentros, y ni que decir del resto de sus compañeros. Pero estaba decidido a conseguir entrar en el torneo, y este chino es muy obstinado para algunas cosas.

-Seguro que algo puede hacer una señorita tan delicada y trabajadora como usted-decía mientras esbozaba una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que a cualquiera se le caería la baba.

La mujer se sonrojo un poco por los halagos recibidos y tenía una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar con una pose seria. Intento en vano, pues el tigre ya se había percatado del punto flaco de la mujer. Rei hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se alejasen un poco para poder hablar con la mujer.

Aunque a Kai no le hacía gracia que Rei halagase a aquella espantosa mujer tuvo que confiar en el chino, pues el entrar en el torneo significaba recuperar las bestias beat de su hermana y su prima.

Al cabo del rato Rei se acercó al grupo que lo esperaba; en su cara se veía una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-preguntaron todos a coro. (Todos menos Kai que ya sabía la respuesta de antemano)

-Sí y No

-¡¿Cómo que sí y no?!-gritó Tyson

-Tyson quieres dejar a Rei hablar-le reprendió Kai

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir-la buena noticia es que podemos participar en el torneo

-¡¡¡Bien!!!-dijeron Tyson y Max a la vez.

-Y la mala…-dijo Johnny por primera vez

-La mala es que solo pueden participar dos de nosotros

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-dejaron de festejar Max y Tyson

-Lo siento-se disculpó Rei-hice todo lo que pude pero…

-Tú no tienes la culpa Rei-animaban Eiko y Ayu

-Bastante has hecho con conseguir que nos dejen participar-añadió Eiri

-Gracias-dijo Rei mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco sonrojado

-El único problema es como vamos a hacer para ver quien participa dijeron a la vez Kai y Johnny; que se quedaron extrañados por haber dicho exactamente lo mismo y al mismo tiempo. Como ninguno admitiría que en el fondo eran muy parecidos dieron la espalda al resto de sus compañeros.

-Nos os preocupéis-dijo una sonriente Eiko-tengo la solución

-¿Estáis de acuerdo con esta combinación?-preguntó Ayumi algo preocupada por la combinación que había salido en el sorteo propuesto por Eiko

-¡¡¡NO!!!-dijeron los cinco chicos a la vez

-Pues os aguantáis es lo que ha salido por suerte-dijeron Eiko y Eiri aguantándose las ganas de reír

-¡Porqué tengo que hacer pareja con éste!-gritó un molesto Johnny

-¡Él que debería quejarse sería yo de tener que formar equipo contigo!-gritó un molesto Kai.

Mientras ellos se mataban a miradas, Rei estaba mosqueado de que a su Kai le tocara con ése. "Porqué precisamente él" pensaba el chino mordiéndose el labio "Si fuesen Tyson o Max me daría igual pero él…"

Por otro lado Max y Tyson estaban enfadados de que no pudiesen ser ellos los héroes que recuperasen las bestias de sus amadas.

-Se siente es lo que ha tocado-repitió Eiko

-Entonces…los participantes son Johhny y Kai-terminó por decir Ayumi-de acuerdo voy a inscribirlos

La joven se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba aquella grosera señora, que miro a la joven con asco pues la señora pensaba que volvería aquel atractivo chico de antes. Con desgana inscribió los nombres de los dos participantes e indicó que el torneo empezaría a la mañana siguiente a las 10 en punto.

Todos volvieron de mala gana al hotel, algunos más que otros sobre todo cierta pareja que participaría en el torneo y que tendría que formar equipo por cosas del destino o mejor dicho por cosas del azar; Max y Tyson se les fue pasando el mosqueo; las tres chicas veían una posibilidad de recuperar sus bestias; pero en lo que respecta a Rei seguía muy enfadado por su mala suerte en juegos de azar.

Al llegar al hotel se dividieron. Kai fue directo a su habitación alegando de que no quería pasar más tiempo con Johnny (pobre, Kai lo odia), Rei decidió también ir a su habitación diciendo que estaba algo cansado; es decir que solo quedaron las parejitas. Johnny le dijo a Eiri que si iban a practicar a la sala de entrenamientos a lo que se abrían apuntado todos los demás de no ser por ciertas miradas que echaba el europeo.

Así que las dos parejas se marcharon por que sino lo hacían sabían que rodarían cabezas, sus cabezas y como todos querían seguir vivitos se fueron a dar un paseo por la playa.

Nada más entrar en la habitación Kai se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras daba un pequeño suspiro. Rei fue el último entrar a la habitación que compartían, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apoyó en la puerta con la vista hacia al suelo. Kai dirigió su vista hacia la puerta donde vio a Rei con la vista perdida, se levantó y se dirigió hacia a él.

-Rei…-dijo susurrando para atraer la atención del chino

El dueño de Drigger levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos rojizos que tanto adoraba.

-¿Qué quieres?-contestó el tigre todavía indignado

-¿Qué es lo que te hecho para que estés enfadado conmigo?-preguntó Kai aunque tenía cierta idea de saber el porqué de la actitud de su pareja pero quería oírlo de la boca del chino, quería oírle decir que estaba celoso.

-No estoy enfadado-intentó mentir-lo único que me pasa es que estoy algo cansado

-Entonces… ¿porqué has cerrado con fuerza la puerta y porque no me has hablado desde que he salido elegido junto al imbécil ése para participar en el torneo? –preguntó suspicaz el ruso

-Ah-lo había pillado, no tenía excusa, así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza-me voy a la ducha

En un principio esta respuesta dejo patinando a Kai pero al ver que el gatito se iba a marchar se colocó delante de él de modo que no le dejaba pasar. Rei hizo un puchero al verse sin escapatoria.

-Mientes-dijo en su oído el ruso con malicia.

Rei apretó fuertemente sus ojos intentado buscar una mentira coherente, algo que engañase al ruso. Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido posible pero seguía sin encontrar una respuesta lógica para el ruso y se negaba a decir que estaba celoso de que Johnny fuese su pareja en el torneo pues seguramente Kai se burlaría de él diciendo que es un idiota por estar celoso por nada.

Kai miraba la lucha interior que tenía el chino y le hizo gracia los gestos que hacia con su cara intentando buscar una excusa factible que bien sabía nunca llegaría.

Rei no aguantó más, no sabía que decir y sin quererlo calló en el juego del ruso diciendo:

-¡VALE SÍ ESTOY CELOSO! ¡NO SOPORTO QUE JOHNNY SEA TU PAREJA EN EL TORNEO! ¡CONTENTO!-estalló un Rei tan rojo que parecía un tomate andante (que monada)-AHORA SI PUEDO DARME UNA DUCHA-dijo mientras daba un fuerte empujón a Kai que perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al suelo, Rei entró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras sí tan fuerte o incluso más que cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Kai desde el suelo lo único que hizo fue seguir con la vista los movimientos del gato hasta que entró en el baño. Cuando Rei ya estaba dentro del baño Kai no pudo contener una risa, lo sabía, nadie conocía mejor las reacciones del neko como él.

Rei en el baño se desvestía con mala gana mientras maldecía por lo bajo, tan concentrado estaba en lo que hacía que no notó como alguien con una sonrisita entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta; Kai miraba como el chino se soltaba el pelo azabache mientras decía incoherencias, no podía evitarlo, le encantaba ver a Rei así. Kai se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, este movimiento pilló desprevenido al chino (que conste que fue porque estaba distraído que habitualmente no le pasa) quien dio un respingo.

-Eres adorable-dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el resto del cuerpo del neko.

-Déjame Kai quiero ducharme-decía Rei fingiendo estar molesto, pues en verdad le encantaba que el ruso le dijera esas cosas pues sabía que el frío Hiwatari no era muy propenso a decir piropos ni siquiera se los decía a su hermana.

-En ese caso yo te baño

-¿Qué dices?-dijo soltándose de los brazos de Kai, aunque en el fondo quería esas caricias, había decidido fastidiar un poco al ruso así se le pasaría el mal momento que había pasado con sus celos, digamos que era un pequeña venganza, al parecer se le había pegado algo de la forma de ser del ruso y no se lo podría fácil. Abrió el grifo y puso el tapón cogió una toalla y se la ató a la cintura. Kai observaba todos los movimientos que hacia Rei desde como tocaba el agua para ver como de tibia estaba hasta como pasó por delante de él para coger el champú y el jabón para después ponerlos al pie de la bañera.

Cuando la bañera estaba llena Rei se quitó la toalla y se la tiró a Kai en toda la cara mientras decía:

-¿Te vas a quedar a ver como me baño?-dijo sensualmente Rei mientras se metía lentamente en la bañera (joe me lo estoy imaginado hasta yo xD)

-Pues mira ahora que lo dices no es mala idea, pensaba en irme a dormir pero ya que me lo propones, esto es mejor que verlo en mis sueños-dijo Kai en el mismo tono sensual mientras se dirigía el también a la bañera.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba Rei. ¿Y que era eso de que era mejor que en sus sueños…? Significa eso que Kai tenía sueños con él en la bañera definitivamente el chino no quería saberlo, así que metió su cabeza en el agua para mojar su cabello que prácticamente llenaba toda la bañera. Cuando la sacó por falta de oxígeno se topó con la cara de Kai a su lado con una sonrisa, que se había desvestido en el tiempo que el chico estaba sumergido en aquella tibia agua y sin pensarse lo dos veces el bicolor se coló en la bañera colocándose detrás del chino para luego abrazarlo por las espalda. Rei simplemente sonrió aceptando con gusto el gesto de aquellos fuertes brazos.

Rei se estaba quedando dormido entre aquellos musculosos brazos (y quien no) cuando un movimiento brusco por parte de Kai lo sacó de su estado.

-Hummm-se quejó el chino aun sin abrir los ojos.

Unas manos suaves pero a la vez cálidas masajeaban su negra cabellera mientras un suave olor a lavanda proveniente del champú impregnó todo su lacio pelo negro.

Le encantaba acariciar ese sedoso pelo que bien cuidaba el neko...

Las parejitas iban cogidas de la mano mientras caminaban por la arena. Hablaban tranquilamente de temas diversos casi todos centrados en el beyblade; Ayu y Eiko estaban recuperando su buen humor cosa que alegró a los dos jóvenes que las acompañaban. De repente volvieron a caminar en silencio mirando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, todo estaba tranquilo cuando…

Burggg….

-¿Tienes hambre Tyson?-preguntó Eiko mirando al moreno mientras que Max y Ayu aguantaban la risa

-Bueno…es que no hemos comido nada en todo el día desde el desayuno y…-intentaba excusarse el nipón cuando un segundo "Burggg" se hizo presente ya Tyson estaba rojo hasta las orejas y no sabía que decir. Sus tres acompañantes no pudieron evitarlo y rieron ante la cara del joven.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos un helado? yo también tengo hambre y no me apetece volver al hotel-sugirió la morena

-Buena idea-dijo Tyson alegrándose se que algo fuese a su estómago que tanto se quejaba

-Vale, a decir verdad con este calor lo mejor es algo fresquito como un helado-dijo Ayu mientras avanzaba cogida del brazo de Maxie

-La verdad es que sí lo único que se antoja con este calor es un helado-corroboró el rubio americano

-Entonces todos de acuerdo-concluyó Tyson

Los tres asintieron y emprendieron la marcha hacia la heladería.

-Por cierto…-comenzó Eiko atrayendo la atención de su novio-¿invitas tú, no Tyson?-concluyó con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?!

-Era broma tonto-terminó de decir Eiko riéndose de la cara del joven

Cuando llegaron a la heladería Max y Tyson como buenos caballeros fueron los encargados de ir pedir los helados mientras que las chicas los esperaban.

-Por cierto Eiko lo de no volver al hotel porque te daba pereza era una excusa muy mala, a mi no me engañas; te conozco-dijo Ayumi a su prima aprovechando la ausencia de los chicos

-Vaya me has pillado-dijo Eiko inocentemente

-¿Y bien?-insistió la ojiverde

-Bueno…la razón primordial del porque no me apetecía volver es porque hay una persona que mata con la mirada, que está acompañada de nuestra querida Eiri y que tiene muy mal genio cuando se enfada-concluyó Eiko aparentando seriedad

-¿Johnny?-dijo más afirmando que preguntando Ayumi. Eiko asintió y añadió:

-Además…-empezó-en ocasiones me da miedo

-¡¡¡¡Achús!!!!-estornudo el escocés

-¿Te has resfriado?-preguntó Eiri extrañada

-No lo creo, alguien debe estar hablando de mí


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¡¡¡Achús!!!!-estornudo el escocés

-¿Te has resfriado?-preguntó Eiri extrañada

-No lo creo, alguien debe estar hablando de mí

La chica se encogió de hombros y siguieron el combate; combate que por cierto estaba muy desigual debido a la ausencia de Billie (y si además añadimos que Mike se quedó en Escocia…).

El combate finalizó cuando el beyblade de Eiri dejo de girar. Eiri sabía perfectamente que si su bestia estuviese seguramente habría empatado con el joven o incluso ganado, pero como no la tenía el beyblade había perdido fuerza de giro, y bastó unos cuantos golpes para que dejase de girar.

Para Eiri esa era la peor manera de perder, parándose el blade (bueno no es que le guste perder pero si tiene que perder de alguna manera sería saliendo volando del estadio ¿no?).

El joven europeo no quería decirle a la chica que el "entrenamiento" no iba nada bien, pues estaba ganando con mucha facilidad, pero temía ofender a la joven.

La chica como si supiese lo que rondaba por la mente del muchacho recogió su blade y marchó en dirección a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla se paró solo para decir:

-Es inútil, no estoy a tu altura-dijo a regañadientes-será mejor que entrenes o con Kai o Rei son los mejores del equipo. Tal vez mejor con Kai ya que es tu compañero en el torneo. Me voy a la cama-sin más la castaña tomó el ascensor.

Las encargadas de hacer madrugar a nuestros queridos amigos fueron el trío maravilla, Eiko y Ayu que no se cortaron un pelo en entrar en las habitaciones de sus compañeros (Eiko entro en la de Rei y Kai porque lo que podía haber pasado en esa habitación la noche anterior podía ser muy traumático para su primita, así que Ayu fue a despertar a Maxie y Tyson) y Eiri simplemente las acompañó (bueno acompañó a Eiko porque ambas tenían bastante curiosidad jeje después de todo en muchas ocasiones ya lo habían hecho, la mayoría fallidas cabe destacar) y despertó a Johnny.

Fueron los ocho a desayunar y después a la sala de entrenamientos.

-Bueno tenéis que entrenar duro-dijo Eiko animada

-Pero si son las 6 de la mañana-dijo Tyson mientras bostezaba

-Me da igual-fue la única contestación de la joven Hiwatari.

-Eiko tiene razón-añadió la ojiverde

-Pero si solo van a participar Kai y Johnny-dijo nombrando con un tono despectivo (recordemos que nuestro neko esta MUY celoso del escocés, y eso que no le ha hecho nada yo creo que hasta se cambiaría con él xD)-¿para que hemos venido nosotros tres?

Esa había sido una buena pregunta, definitivamente Rei era junto a Kai el más observador del grupo (no contamos a Johnny porque a él le sopla un huevo los demás, menos Eiri claro está).

-Hemos pensado un plan-dijeron el dúo Hiwatari

-Lo que intentan decir es que Johnny y Kai se enfrentaran contra vosotros para poder entrenar contra alguien decente ya que nosotras estamos indispuestas-aclaró Eiri-y si os hemos levantado temprano es para que vayáis preparados al torneo y destrocéis a esos tíos y nos ayudéis a recuperar nuestras bestias beat, ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones y empezaron el entrenamiento.

El tiempo pasaba y ya daban las ocho y media de la mañana pero en esa habitación todo era un caos, en vez de sincronizarse Kai y Johnny no hacían otra cosa que no fuese pelear y discutir; Rei mataba con la mirada cada vez que Johnny se acercaba a Kai para reprocharle algo y en cuanto a Tyson y Max, el primero se quejaba de que tenía hambre y el segundo ya estaba harto de la situación.

-¿Crees que ganaran?-pregunto la morena ante la situación.

-Eso espero-contestó su prima

-Se las apañaran, por su propio bien-terminó por decir la castaña

Los chicos llegaron al recinto, a aquella bóveda. La sala principal estaba repleta de admiradores de las diferentes parejas, a duras penas pudieron desplazarse hacia donde estaban las listas, el torneo estaba dividido en cinco grupos y en cada uno de ellos habían cuatro parejas pero las reglas del torneo establecían que solo una pareja por grupo se clasificaba. Kai y Johnny se encontraban en el grupo uno así que eran de los primeros en combatir.

El grupo acompañó a los dos jóvenes hasta la puerta que dirigía a los vestuarios de los participantes.

-Bueno…hasta aquí podemos acompañaros-dijo la morena

-Nosotros nos iremos a las gradas y os animáremos-añadió Ayu

-No hace falta-aclararon los dos participantes (que una vez más se horrorizaron al decir otra vez lo mismo)

-Espero que ganéis porque quiero recuperar a Billie-dijo tajantemente Eiri-_ Además no quiero que Mike se quede solo, tonta de mí que me lo deje en Escocia…_

-Buena suerte a ambos-complementó el rubio

-Buena suerte tío!!!!Deja el honor de los Bladebreakers bien alto!!!

-Suerte, auque no creo que la necesitéis, ambos sois buenos bladers no creo que puedan con vosotros-finalizó Rei porque aunque se llevara a rabiar con el escocés tenía que reconocer que era bueno combatiendo. Pero esto no quita que de deseara romperle la cara por tener tan buena suerte en los juegos de azar.

Rei y compañía se marcharon a las gradas dejando solos a los chicos cascarrabias buenorros que marcharon hacía los vestuarios a esperar su turno, ambos con el mismo pensamiento: _"Que acabe pronto, que quiero irme con mi Eiri/Rei"_

El torneo empezó y como la voz estridente del DJ hizo su presencia (este señor está en todos los torneos es como Dios).

-Bienvenido niños y niñas!!!! Señores y señoritas!!!!-saludó-Damos por inaugurado el torneo isleño de beyblade!!!!-nuestros primeros participantes son Knight y Zack!!!!

Dos jóvenes uno alto y digamos que voluminoso de cabello corto y negro como sus ojos y otro bastante mono de pelo rojo vino y ojos verdes.

Tanto nuestros amigos de las gradas como los dos jugadores que esperaban su turno los reconocieron en seguida. Eran ellos!!!!

-Oye pues el que nos quito la bestias beat es bastante mono-dijeron a dúo las Hiwatari. Comentario que ofendió a Tyson y Max.

-Y esa mole me ganó!!!!-gritó ofendida Eiri al ver al gorila aquel que además tenía cara de pocas luces-Johnny gánale ahora mismo!!!-gritó en medio del estadio, mensaje que captó muy bien desde el vestuario el susodicho al oírlo por la pantalla que mostraba lo que ocurría en los estadios.

Ahora era el turno de nuestros chicos de mostrar su valía y devolver la honra perdida. Se enfrentaron a un dúo local así que no tardaron mucho en vencer, para suerte de todos pues en los dos minutos que había durado el combate se habían dicho de todo mutuamente.

Sin muchas dificultades llegaron a las semifinales donde se encontraron con Knight y Zack. El primero en luchar fue Knight por un lado y obviamente Johnny por otro. Mientras Kai y Zack esperaban su turno desde el banquillo. Eiri apoyaba a voces (aunque no era propio de ella) a Johnny.

-Preparados!!!-anunció DJ-3….2….1….A volar!!!!

Los dos blades salieron disparados al estadio.

Knight daba órdenes precisas a su blade mientras que Johnny pensaba algún plan para derrotarle. En vista de la tardanza, Kai y Johnny estaban nuevamente enfrascados en una pelea. Desde las gradas alguien soltó "Los que se pelean se desean", obteniendo un ignoro por los dos susodichos y un fuerce gritó por parte de Rei.

Después de este contratiempo el combate acabó con la victoria del bando de los Bladebreakers y por consiguiente recuperaron a Billie que brilló al regresar a su verdadero blade. Por fin era el turno de Kai y de Zack, que ya le estaba esperando en el estadio después de echarle una reprimenda a su compañero. En las gradas sus compañeros le animaban, bueno eran mejor dicho diferentes opiniones; por un lado Eiko y Ayumi gritaban que ganase pero que no se pasase pues el chico era atractivo y les daba pena, ante esto Tyson y Max gritaban que les pegase una paliza, Eiri apoyaba en la decisión de sus amigas y Rei, bueno pues Rei estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios. Por su parte Kai hizo caso omiso a todos los comentarios, por su cabeza solo pasaba una cosa "Voy acabar cuanto antes que me quiero ir con Rei". Y así lo hizo el combate para sorpresa de todos no duró más de cinco minutos, terminando con un ataque ardiente de Dranzer que mandó al otro blade al otro barrio, pues lo partió por la mitad liberando las bestias atrapadas y regresando a sus respectivos blades.

El DJ dio el veredicto y repartió el premio, el cual fue recogido por Tyson y Max pues ni Johnny ni Kai quisieron hacerlo.

Después de recoger el premio cada cual se fue a celebrarlo a su manera. Johnny y Eiri fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Tyson y Eiko fueron a celebrarlo a un restaurante, Max y Ayumi querían un poco de privacidad y se fueron a dar una vuelta por el festival que aún estaba abierto y Kai y Rei aprovecharon y se fueron a dar una vuelta por la playa. De este modo podrían disfrutar un poco de las vacaciones, puesto que habían sido un tanto ajetreadas.

**Siento la tardanza es que escribir el torneo no me hacía mucha gracia por eso quedó un tanto escaso para compensar hay un capítulo extra de Kai y Rei (aviso que tiene lemmon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo es por un lado para disculparme por mi tardanza en actualizar y porque le prometí a mi amiga Eri que si se calmaba le hacía una escena lemmon de Kai y Rei, como lo hizo me ha tocado cumplir mi parte y pues este es el resultado espero que lo disfruten, besuquis de Eiko**

Dos jóvenes andaban por el paseo de la playa. Todo era tan romántico pensaba el chino, los dos solos paseando (sin alguna cotilla o algún molesto amigo estorbando…)… Estaban solos, su única compañía era aquel prefecto atardecer, el Sol ocultándose en el horizonte….

Para Rei era un momento perfecto mientras que Kai pensaba que era una cursilería. Al ruso le gustaba estar con Rei pero digamos que el sentido del romanticismo se lo había dejado en el vientre materno.

Desde que habían salido de aquel latoso torneo que había sido molesto para ambos, pues el dueño Dranzer tuvo que estar mucho tiempo cerca de cierto escocés que le sacaba de sus casillas y en cuanto el dueño de Drigger tener que ver como su preciado Kai estaba demasiado cerca de otro y es que aunque el joven chino siempre tenga esa pose de tranquilidad es muy celoso con lo que es suyo.

Bueno….y ahí estaban paseando en silencio solo con la compañía del otro. Para Kai esa situación no era molesta ya que durante muchos años tuvo que conformarse solo con la compañía del chino pero ahora que eran algo más que compañeros, más que simples amigos…para Rei esa situación eran bastante aburrida, tenía que sacar tema de conversación a como diese lugar y el tigre resulta ser muy obstinado con lo que se propone.

-Oye Kai-rompió el hielo

-Humm-fue la simple respuesta del ruso pero suficiente para dar a entender que le estaba escuchando

-Que te parece si vamos a comer algo tengo hambre- _"Que excusa más mala. Dios Rei que poca imaginación"_

Sin embargo a Kai no le pareció tan mala idea pues una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, por un momento Rei pensó que eso era muy buena señal, más se asustó al reconocer esa sonrisa. Conocía a la perfección esa sonrisa, pues Kai solía ponerla muy a menudo cuando estaban a solas.

Rei se paro en seco y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás al notar a Kai acercarse peligrosamente hacia a él para agarrarlo de la cintura y susurrarle al oído (como tanto le gusta):

-Que te parece si pasamos directamente al postre…hoy me apetece tomar un gatito chino

Rei no contuvo su sonrojo y dio un pequeño empujón al ruso para alejarlo, pues un Kai calenturiento no era lo que más le apetecía al joven pelinegro. ¿Desde cuando Kai se había convertido en un pervertido?

-No me refería a eso, guarro-dijo mientras volvía andar con sus visibles encendidas mejillas.

El ruso no pudo contener la risa, Rei se giró para ver a Kai y fingiendo estar enojado…

-Con que te ríes de mí, pues ahora si que te quedas sin postre

Por un momento Kai cambió su rostro a uno serio sino fuera por que conocía a la perfección todas las acciones del neko, se habría asustado ante esa amenaza.

Ahora el turno de Rei de reírse

-Tendrías que ver tu cara- decía entrecortadamente

Kai lejos de mosquearse siguió andando dejando atrás al chino que poco después le alcanzó aún riendo. Rei al ver que Kai no mostraba expresión se asustó pensando en que tal vez se había pasado riéndose del joven. Y como nuestro Rei es más bueno que un pan tomó a Kai del brazo para atraer la atención del bicolor, el cual seguía manteniendo su mirada fría y su talante serio.

-Kai…lo siento no debí decir eso perdóname – (que monada!!!! que me lo como!!! bueno nos lo comemos todas creo yo xD)

Kai aunque se moría de ganas por abrazar a ese gatito tan mono y besarle como un loco se aguantó pues Rei estaba aprendiendo demasiado de él, antes Rei no era de los que le contestaban así que le daría una MUY BUENA lección al chinito.

Rei espera ansioso una respuesta un "no pasa nada" o un "no tienes por que disculparte empecé yo" pero nunca llegó. Kai siguió andando y el pobre Rei le siguió.

Entraron al primer restaurante que encontraron. Se sentaron en la mesa pegada a la ventana que daba a la playa, ahora solitaria.

Ambos pidieron lo mismo y comían en silencio, mejor dicho solo Kai comía pues Rei jugaba con el tenedor pero no había probado bocado, detalle que no paso desapercibido por el joven Hiwatari (que como es tan cabroncete) que quiso echar más leña al fuego, pese a saber el porque su querido neko estaba tan desganado:

-¿Que pasa Rei no decías que tenías hambre?-dijo con una preciosa sonrisa sarcástica

Rei ya estaba harto de la situación en lo que llevaban de tarde cada vez que Kai abría la boca era para escupir veneno y nuestro querido gatito tiene paciencia pero toda paciencia tiene un límite y el de Rei, Kai hacía rato que lo había sobrepasado.

El joven asiático dio unos cuantos chillidos a Kai, el cual pasaba a muerte de lo que el joven estaba diciendo pues su atención radicaba en todos los movimientos que el dueño de Drigger hacía, y es que aún enfadado era tan mono…El problema fue cuando Rei salió del restaurante corriendo dejando a un Kai atrás.

Por otro lado el ruso no se molestó, pago la cuenta y salió del restaurante con la única intención de buscar a su gatito extraviado. No le costo mucho pues lo halló sentado en la playa, el reflejo de la luna le hacía parecer aún más tierno.

Kai se acercó al joven que al notar la proximidad del ruso se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, intento en vano pues Kai se sentó a su lado y obligó al chino a que le mirase. Se veía tan lindo con los ojos rojos de llorar…Kai con su mano limpió el resto de las lágrimas, Rei cerró sus ambarinos ojos y se dejo llevar por la calidez de las acciones del ruso. De repente sintió un suave roce en sus labios, abrió los ojos con rapidez para encontrarse con la mirada carmín de Kai. El soviético apoyó su frente con la del asiático, cerró los ojos para decir las tan ansiadas palabras que el pelinegro deseaba escuchar:

-Lo siento Rei-dijo con sencillez

Esas fueron las palabras necesarias para que al neko se le pasase el disgusto y pusiese sus acanelados brazos por el blanco cuello del bicolor y junto sus labios una vez más pero en esta ocasión no fue un simple roce, fue un beso más apasionado, con más sentimiento.

Kai recostó a Rei sobre la arena sin romper el beso. Con una mano desabrochaba la camisa del tigre, dejando a la luz de la luna un precioso pecho acanelado, y con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro del neko, ahora con color en las mejillas. Rei a su vez desabrochaba la camisa del ruso para dejar al aire un buen formado pecho resultado de múltiples entrenamientos a los que el ruso se había sometido durante toda su etapa como beyblader. Kai acariciaba todo el pecho repartiendo besos por donde pasaba a su vez Rei acariciaba el pelo bicolor mientras besaba el cuello de su amante. Poco a poco los pantalones también fueron a dar a paradero desconocido a hacerle compañía a las camisas. Ya solo una prenda les separaba pero no se dieron prisa, les gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque sus cuerpos y hormonas ya estaban muy revueltas, pero aún así siguieron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente. Sin embargo llegaron a un punto que tuvieron que deshacerse de lo único que les separaba, los bóxer. Kai se los quitó despacio para desesperación del chino que no hacía más que emitir pequeños gemidos de queja. Aunque a Kai le gustaba esa reacción de Rei (pregunta: ¿Qué no le gusta a Kai de Rei? xD) le ahorró el sufrimiento y terminó de sacarlos para después también deshacerse de los suyos propios. Sus miembros estaban muy despiertos pero al menos ahora no estaban aprisionados en la tela del bóxer. Siguieron acariciándose como antes con la única diferencia que cada vez que sus miembros se rozaban, ambos emitían un ahogado gemido.

Siguieron con su sesión de caricias hasta que sus miembros no aguantaron más y se derramaron en sus vientres (eri lo que me haces escribir o////o que vergüenza esto no es propio de mí), los dos querían formar uno, incluso Rei le suplicaba a Kai que le tomase, sin embargo y aunque Kai se moría de ganas por tomar al neko sabía que aunque no fuese su primera vez, si lo hacía de una vez le haría daño, tenía que prepararlo. Así lo hizo y cuando consideró apropiado tomó al neko de una vez. Empezó con suaves embestidas para evitar hacer daño a Rei (que mono piensa en Rei…). Una vez Rei adaptado empezó con embestidas más fuertes hasta dar con el punto clave de Rei, punto en el que cada vez que Kai daba el neko emitía un muy ahogado gemido, el soviético siguió golpeando ese punto hasta que el chino se derramó en sus vientres y él dentro de Rei.

Ambos estaban exhaustos y sudorosos por el esfuerzo, Kai se acomodó al lado de Rei y lo atrajo para sí, el tigre se acomodó en el pecho del mayor.

Así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que consideraron que tenían que volver al hotel o los demás se preocuparían y saldrían a buscarlos, y no era plan de encontrarlos de aquella manera.

Y de este modo regresaron al hotel donde les esperaban sus compañeros.

Después de todo no habían sido unas malas vacaciones ¿no?


End file.
